


Get This Right

by dreamalittledreamofme



Category: RWBY
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalittledreamofme/pseuds/dreamalittledreamofme
Summary: Qrow has tried three times to propose to his boyfriend. Each one has ended in failure. Will the fourth try be the lucky one?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Get This Right

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Frozen II's [Get This Right Outtake.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCGR6yJOFVs)
> 
> Teen rating for some cursing and a make-out scene.

Life has been rough lately for one Qrow Branwen. It's not a big deal. There's no threat of Salem anymore. His loved ones are safe and sound. He gets to come home to a loving boyfriend every day.

Still, though, life sucked for him. Really, he should be used to his plans going to shit, but it never fails to make him frustrated.

Especially after three separate times trying to do the same thing. All he wanted to do was propose to his boyfriend. What was so hard about that? 

Okay, it is actually very hard. Qrow has never been very eloquent with his words. For most of his life, he either talked to his twin sister, who could read him without having to say anything, or baby Yang and Ruby, who talked gibberish and didn't need many life lessons from their drunk, depressed Uncle. Qrow showed love in many other ways. He liked giving people gifts, mostly shiny, that made him think about them. Once he was close enough, he showed love in touch too. Hugging Ruby, messing up Yang's hair, punching Tai's shoulder, cuddling up to Clover. Those were the ways he showed his love. 

It's not that be was bad with words. He could tell amazing stories that were pulled from his ass. He loved telling his nieces bedtime stories when they were younger.

No, the problem came when he needed to talk about his emotions.

Qrow could just never get the right words out.

The first time Qrow tried to propose, he started wrong. The day was lovely. It's not often Clover and Qrow get the same day off, seeing as the repairs to Mantle and Atlas is still well underway, so it was a nice change to wake up late and hold each other all morning. Qrow planned to take him to the gardens, to get down on one knee and spout his love. But he forgot the ring. And his speech was already filled with stutters and mishaps.

The second time, they had been resting at home in front of the fireplace. Atlas had gotten colder, and Qrow, not used to the weather, cuddled up close to the other man. The timing was perfect. Clover looked beautiful with the light of the flame making him look warm. The bird sat up, fumbling for the ring when the blanket fell into the fire. The ambiance was ruined as they both struggled to stop the fire before it could get any worse. In the end, Qrow put his head in his hands and went to bed.

The last time was the worst. Qrow was tired. He started his speech, only to make it sound like he wanted to break up with the other man. The rest of the night was filled with panic and stress as he tried to repair the damage. Clover was upset that night. They both were. It wasn't fully awful, as they did talk about future plans for them. Still, Qrow knew it wasn't the right moment to propose.

Tonight though, tonight is the night he's going to do it. No matter what, this day will be great. He's practiced his speech over and over again with all his nieces and nephews. As embarrassing as that was, it was also extremely helpful. They volunteered to keep the Ace Ops distracted so they wouldn't try to contact Clover. Weiss convinced her sister to give them both the night off.

Tonight is going to be perfect. 

Or it was. 

Qrow sighs, putting his head in his hands.

Clover and him were at a nice restaurant. It was a nice break from the chaos that surrounded their lives. The atmosphere was supposed to be quiet and calm. A room for good food and relaxation. 'Supposed' was the keyword here, Qrow thinks, as he watches a man yell from the top of his lungs at a poor waitress a few tables over.

Something in his order had been wrong or maybe she spilled something on him, Qrow doesn't know. He can't make out the man garbles. He wishes the man would shut up. He needed this night to go well. There was a handsome man in front of him that he would like to ask to spend the rest of his life with.

Still, the man persists. Qrow sighs once more, before getting up. He shares a look with Clover. The man nods in understanding. He's going to go handle this.

As Qrow gets closer, he notices the man is in an extremely nice suit, and a bright gold watch encircles his wrist. Of course, an upper-class Atlas man. 

“What's the deal here?” They both swivel their heads at the voice, the waitress looks on the verge of tears.

“Well, this faunas scum just spilled water all over my suit!” Qrow is taken back by the harsh language. The waitress's tears start falling.

“And? I'm sure you have a lot back home.”

“But this on-”

“Look, buddy, why are you causing a scene in this restaurant? Look around you. I'm sure a businessman like you doesn't need this kind of publicity.” The man finally takes notice of the patrons around him. His eyes shift around nervously. Everyone looks back at him in annoyance.

He visibly backs down. Qrow deflates and motions to the waitress. “I think everything's fine here.” She turns and almost runs to the back kitchens. Qrow would like to go console her, but he has a plan to get back to. He motions to leave, but the man grabs his wrist.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Out of the corner of his eye, Qrow can see Clover get out from his chair, face stern.

“No. I don't think you do.” He tries to get out, but the grip is surprisingly strong.

“Is something wrong here, Qrow?” Clover is at his side now, hand on his shoulder. He glares at the other man. 

The man's face lights up with recognition. “Qrow! Qrow Branwen!” This doesn't sound good. “The famous huntsmen that helped defeat Salem!”

“Uh, yes?”

The grip tightens, “The same Qrow Branwen who was part of the Branwen tribe. The tribe that cost me thousands in damages years ago.” _Shit._ Qrow finally wretches his arm away. He tucks in closer to Clover.

“I haven't been part of that in years.” 

“Hmm maybe. But oh I would love to take something your sister loves, the same way she took something from me.” He motions to a couple of men that surround the room. Qrow eyes them getting closer.

_Shit, shit, shit._

“If you think this is going to work, you don't know my sister.” Qrow grabs Clover's hand and makes a run for the exit. He slips by the guards, barely missing getting captured. They run into the elevator.

“Who was that?” Clover exclaims, trying to catch his breath from the sudden activity.

“I don't know!” Why didn't they think to bring their weapons? Oh right! Qrow isn't _supposed_ to be running right now, he's supposed to be on one knee trying to _propose to the love of his life_. This is just his luck.

When they get to the bottom, Qrow punches the panel, breaking the controls. He silently apologizes to the building owners.

He hears thunderous footsteps coming from the stairs. Damn, they were fast.

The bird grabs Clover's hand again, pulling them along outside. He runs them across the street, avoiding cars that will hopefully stop the man's goons. It doesn't. He doesn't look behind him, he can only hear them a few yards away.

Suddenly, he stops, making Clover run into the back of him. There, in the middle of the building was a little alleyway they could slip in to. Still, they need to distract the men.

Qrow thanks Clover's semblance as a bus passes through the street, blocking the groups' view. They slip into the alleyway. It's smaller than he expected. He presses close into Clover.

The goons pass by, running right by them. He sighs in relief. He looks up, starting to speak, but is caught up in the sight of the other man. Clover's out of breath, breathing deeply. The moon's light barely lights up his face. It's pink and flustered. Qrow can see a smile form and green eyes shining brightly. Brothers, he loves this man so much.

“The coast should be clear now. We should-”

“Marry me.”

Clover's eyes widen in shock. “W-what?”

Qrow snaps out of the love-filled daze he was in. “Oh shit.”

“Qrow? Say that again?”

He groans, “No, no, no!” Qrow moves deeper into the alley, not wanting to face Clover.

“Qrow, are you okay?”

“This isn't how I wanted to do this. I wanted to get down on one knee. I wanted to give you this big speech about how much you mean to me. I even have a ring! That I didn't bring the first time, but I have it now!” He checks his pockets, only to find the ring missing. Again.“Fuck! This just keeps going wrong!”

“Qrow-”

“I've never been in love before! I don't know what I'm doing. You know me, I've never done this with anyone. And each time I just freeze up and blow it. It's not what I'm meant to do. And I know, I know how crazy lucky I am to love you. Just look at you! You're gorgeous, brave, and brilliant.”

“Aww.” Clover reaches out, but the bird avoids him.

“I wanted to get this right. I wanted to prove I could be your perfect man. I planned to really try to be the opposite of me, of my semblance, by trying to make this a perfect night.” Qrow locks onto green eyes, “but Clover, I can tell you that I love you with all my might. I promise, in here, I've got that part right.” He groans, “But I should just try again another night. Let's forget this happened, okay?”

He doesn't wait for an answer as he moves to leave the alleyway.

A voice yells from behind him, and he feels Clover grab onto his shoulder. “Wait, Qrow Branwen! Will you marry me?”

Qrow looks back at him, red eyes filled with surprise.

“I love you, Qrow. And I don't need a 'perfect night' to know it.”

“I just want to be the man you want.”

“You already are!”

“But with me- with my semblance- I can't make your life good.”

“You're doing a pretty great job at making my life good so far.” Clover teases.

Qrow looks down at the floor, but Clover lifts his chin. Red eyes lock onto teal. “Qrow, since the day I first met you, you've always surprised me. Whether it was your fighting, your smarts, or your love for your kids. Every day with you is like that. Small things I get to be surprised about. I love it. And maybe one day it won't be like that. Maybe one day I'll be familiar with everything you do. But honestly? I can't wait for that day either, because I'll still be by your side. I will still get to hold you and kiss you and laugh with you. I will get to be there when your sad, or angry, or scared. Qrow, I love you more than anything. I want you, all of you, by my side, for as long as you want me.”

Tears flow freely on Qrow's face, but he stays silent.

“So?'

“So?” He replies. Clover rolls his eyes, and grabs him by the waist, pulling him closer.

“Will you marry me?”

Red eyes bore into his, before lighting up. “Of course. Of course, I will.” He grabs Clover's face and pulls him into a kiss. 

Qrow runs his hands through Clover's short strands. It's a soft kiss, until he tilts his head to the side, deepening it. Their lips start moving together passionately. Qrow feels brick hit his back. A hand on his hip gets tighter. He traces Clover's lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. Clover grants it, opening his mouth. The bird lets their tongues slide together. He can taste the salt from his tears. Clover breaks apart, moving to Qrow's jaw and neck and kisses the sweet spot just below his ear. Qrow groans, pulling on Clover's hair, hard.

“Did you hear that?” They pause and see two of the goons passing by the alley again. They stay silent and still, frozen until the men leave.

Seeing the position they are in, in a place that wasn't exactly private, they separate quickly. Blushes spread across their faces.

They start to giggle, smiles spread wide, as they peek out of the alley, watching for more people. Thankfully, the streets are empty. 

They stay close together, hands intertwined, and shoulders brushing. They trade looks every so often, making a silly smile appear and the giggles to start all over again.

Finally, they make it home. Where a ring box rests on top of the dresser. Qrow takes the box and goes down on one knee. 

“Clover Ebi, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Clover acts surprised. He covers his mouth with his hands, gasping loudly. “Why of course I will, Mr. Qrow Branwen.” He sounds like a southern bell.

Qrow stands up, kissing the dumb look off Clover's face. He puts the ring on Clover, a silver band with a green clover in the middle, surrounded by red gemstones. Clover admires it, holding his hand up in the light, before looking back at Qrow. He smiles widely as he tackles him unto the bed, continuing what happened in the alley.

Later, as Qrow lays in bed next to his fiancee, naked, wrapped up in his strong arms, he'll think about his inability to propose. He'll think about all the failed attempts and scoff. He tried so hard to make things perfect. But he should've known that that's not them. Their relationship is not perfect, and half the time it's chaotic and filled with the danger of dying. 

He looks at the gorgeous man lying beside him, sleeping soundly. He feels the cold ring on his stomach. 

Qrow didn't need perfect. He only needed Clover Ebi by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Just listening to the Frozen II soundtrack at work when I stopped and went, "THIS WOULD BE PERFECT FOR CLOVER AND QROW."
> 
> obviously some lyrics were used and some were altered to fit the context.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! (comments make my day!)


End file.
